The invention relates to a folding partition, for example a door or a wall, made up of modules. Each module includes four panels arranged in two opposite pairs of hinged panels. Connectors are provided to interconnect the pairs along the non-hinged edges of the panels to form a box-shaped module which can be suspended from a guide. Connectors of adjacent modules can be connected with one another.